


New Years Kiss

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I wanted to fix that, F/F, Fluff, New Years kiss, Oneshot, There's a decided lack of New Years Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Lena Luthor plucked up the courage to kiss her crush at midnight.





	

I.

Lena wrung her hands, standing outside Kara’s door, trying to pluck up the courage to knock on the door. She knew she was being silly really. Kara had already agreed to go to CatCo’s New Year’s party with her. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. When Kara had come to her office at LCorp to personally deliver the invitation, the CEO had just blurted the question out.

“Are you going to be there?” Lena asked, mentally smacking herself. Kara blushed slightly but nodded.

“Ms. Grant asked me to be there, yes. Not as a reporter, but just as a guest.” She said with a small smile. “Which was nice of her. Not that I wouldn’t have done a piece on it if she had asked of course. Just, it’ll be nice to be a guest at one of these things without having to run around acting as her assistant. Or keeping my notebook on me all night. And I’ll stop talking now.” Kara said awkwardly, aware that she was rambling again. Lena just smiled. The rambling was one of the many things that Lena adored about the young reporter.

“Well, if you’re going you be a guest, do you want to go together? I mean, if you have other plans or a date lined up already, I understand. I just thought -” Lena was cut off by Kara nodding eagerly.

“I’d love to! I’m kind of useless at this kind of thing really. I’d go with Mike or James, but both of them are kind of crushing on me and it’s awkward… They’d think it’s a date-date.” Lena’s heart dropped a little bit. Kara was agreeing to go with her only as a friend. But she supposed if that’s what she could get. She’d cope. Lena valued Kara’s friendship over any sort of _other_ feelings that the CEO had for the reporter. Kara was literally her only friend in National City. She wasn’t about to go messing that up.

“Great. I’ll come by your apartment at 7?” Lena asked. Kara grinned.

“I’ll see you then, Lena. I should probably get back. Otherwise, Snapper is going to have my head.” Lena chuckled as Kara scurried out of her office. Despite it being an outing between friends, Lena couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

So the CEO finally gathered her wits and knocked on Kara’s door. “Just a minute!” She heard faintly from inside and some rummaging around before the door opened. Lena’s jaw almost fell to the floor, but the regal woman managed to control her face, for the most part.

“Kara, you look… great.” Lena swallowed, wanting to say anything besides that. Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous. But instead, she chose great. She wanted to sink into the floor, but the wide smile that lit up Kara’s face made it worth it. Kara had put on a light blue dress that reached down to her mid thigh. Her arms left completely exposed. Lena couldn’t help but check out Kara’s toned biceps. The girl must work out. Or have been sculpted personally by Aphrodite.

“Thanks! You don’t look half bad yourself.” Kara said shyly. Lena had chosen a staple black dress, a color that was very common in her wardrobe. It was sleeveless and also reached to right above the knee, coming up to tie around the back of her neck. “Ready to go?” The blonde said brightly. Lena nodded, offering her hand to Kara nervously. She didn’t want the reporter to be uncomfortable since Kara didn’t consider this a date. But the blonde surprised her by taking her hand before locking the door to her apartment. Lena felt a warmth that she had begun to associate with Kara spread throughout her body at her touch.

II.

Lena honestly hated company parties and social events. It was always just a bunch of powerful men that did one of three things. One, try to hit on her. And since Lena was gay, she was very much not interested. Even if she wasn’t into the fairer of the sexes, she wouldn’t be interested. Because two, they were also usually after a favor. Business or otherwise. They never cared about the raven haired woman herself. Just what she could do for them. Or three, lord their experience and power over her like she was less than them. Those few that took option three often found themselves quivering in a corner after Lena ruthlessly tore into them.

The only thing that was keeping Lena from nursing a glass of wine in a corner all night was the bright ball of sunshine on her arm. Kara Danvers was truly a godsend. Lena found herself being able to cope with being at the party as long as Kara was standing nearby. Feeling more up to network and socialize as long as Kara was next to her. A number of her fellow businessmen had asked both her and Kara to dance, to which both of them were somewhat obligated to do. Lena more than Kara, but the reporter was too kind to turn any of them down.

Lena found her eyes always fixated on Kara when she was in the arms of another. A twinge of jealousy pulling at her heart as she watched some man’s hand wander a bit too low. Without thinking, Lena put her glass of wine down and made her way towards Kara. Reaching the pair, she gave the man a cold look. “May I cut in?” She said icily. The man, who she thought was some executive at one of her competitor’s companies nodded shakily before nearly running away from the CEO.

Lena turned to Kara, who was smiling at Lena. “Thank you for that.” Lena’s face softened, bowing her head.

“I may not have many friends, but I know what a lady in need looks like.” She teased. Lena had really scared the man off for Kara’s sake, so she was about to walk back over to where she had been perched for the last hour or so, but Kara caught her wrist.

“Don’t I owe you a dance, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked, a light blush creeping up her neck. Lena was slightly surprised because she was completely prepared to keep a friendly distance from Kara but since she asked, Lena nodded, turning back to Kara. The CEO took one of Kara’s hands, letting the other hand settle on the blonde's waist, being mindful that it didn’t go too low. Lena searched Kara’s eyes for any sort of cue on what she was after. But instead, she just got lost in Kara’s deep blue eyes. The reporter gripping Lena’s hand, putting her other on Lena’s shoulder.

Before long, the two were swaying to the music. Lena was finding it more and more difficult to be around Kara without wanting to just grab the reporter’s face and kiss her. But Kara wasn’t interested in her. How could bright sunshine Kara Danvers be interested in a Luthor? It just didn’t make any sense. Lena stiffened slightly as Kara stepped forward, laying her head on Lena’s shoulder. But quickly allowed herself to relax, dropping Kara’s hand before wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Without missing a beat, Kara’s hands went to Lena’s waist. The CEO’s body erupted in goosebumps as Kara’s hands settled. She brushed it off to Kara always enjoying physical contact. Refusing to believe that maybe Kara returned her feelings. It just didn’t make sense.

The song ended before long and the pair separated, Lena very reluctantly. Kara, though, took the CEO’s hand before dragging her, with a surprising amount of strength, off the dance floor, back over to where Lena had been sitting most of the night. “Thank you. For the dance. It was… nice.” Kara said bashfully. Lena just smiled.

“I could say the same. I didn’t know you could dance. You’re not typically the most graceful person I know.” The CEO couldn’t help by tease the reporter. Kara just huffed.

“Before I was adopted by the Danvers, my parents wanted me to learn how to dance. Our family was… somewhat high up in society. It was just something that you learned when you grew up how I did.” Kara confessed. Lena nodded slightly. She had noticed that Kara rarely spoke of her life before her adoption though she knew that Kara had been nearly 14. Lena, understanding what it was like to be adopted, never pried. Instead, allowing Kara to tell her whatever she felt comfortable with.

“Well, you dance beautifully.” Lena complemented and she noticed Kara turn a bright shade of pink. The CEO chuckled a bit. She glanced over at the digital countdown clock, noticing it was nearly midnight. She turned to her friend. “Kara, thanks for coming with me tonight. I… I usually hate these things, but you’ve made my night much more pleasant.” She said.

“Of course!” Kara replied brightly. “Tonight has been… lovely. It helps that I’m here with the most beautiful woman in the room.” Kara said before clamping her mouth shut, her eyes widening in horror of the words that passed her lips. Lena just raised an eyebrow, years of practice, but internally she was elated. Kara had called her beautiful.

“You mean that?” She asked. Kara nodded.

“I do.” Lena laughed a little.

“I’m afraid I don’t hold a candle to you, Kara.” Lena didn’t know what possessed her to say that. Maybe one glass of wine too many. “You have such a beautiful soul that I can never hope to match,” Lena said, deciding that she might as well go for broke.

“But you do!” Kara insisted. Lena just scoffed before Kara continued. “I’m serious! I don’t know how all these other people in National City and Metropolis don’t see it. You’re not your family. You should be judged on your own merits.” Lena raised an eyebrow, surprised. Recalling that Supergirl had said nearly the exact same thing to her before. She kept that nugget of information tucked away for later.

Before she had the chance to reply, people around them started counting down to midnight.

10…

9…

8…

Lena turned to face Kara, wondering if it was worth risking their friendship to kiss the reporter at midnight. Lena searched Kara’s eyes for any possible indication that after everything, she felt something for the CEO.

7…

6…

5…

She found Kara, staring back at her with an intense look in her eyes. Lena decided that she had come this far. She was a businesswoman. She was in the business of taking risks. And this one had the potential to be the biggest one she had ever taken. But also have the best payout she had ever received. She took a step towards Kara, slowly reaching up to cup Kara’s face. The reporter slightly leaned into the touch, giving Lena enough courage to lean in.

4…

She slowly approached Kara, allowing the blonde to pull back if that’s what she wanted. It would break Lena’s heart, but she didn’t want to force the bright and bubbly reporter to do anything she didn’t want to. She had made her intentions quite clear, now it was up to Kara.

3…

2…

1…

To Lena’s slight surprise, but also great joy, Kara drifted closer to her.

“Happy New Year,” Kara whispered, before closing the gap between them. Lena was vaguely aware of the camera flashes going on around them, but couldn’t bring herself to care in the moment. Kara was kissing her. Her! Lena Luthor. The dark haired CEO cupped the back of Kara’s neck, holding her close as the two kissed.

Lena had kissed her fair share of people. But no one had ever made her feel like Kara did. It wasn’t a fight. It wasn’t about who was in control. Or who had more power. They were on equal footing. Lena pressed forward, and Kara pressed back with just as much force. She wasn’t sure who moaned when Lena bit Kara’s lip slightly. It could have been her. Or Kara. Or both of them. But Lena had the grace to pull away slowly. They were still in a public place after all. Lena’s sharp green eyes searched Kara’s piercing blue ones. “I hope that was okay,” Lena said, a little insecure after coming out of the kiss. Maybe Kara had just been caught up in the moment. Or felt the need to kiss someone at midnight, but it had been a kiss between friends. Or… But Kara nodded.

“I was wondering when you were going to make a move.” Lena frowned. “You’ve not been exactly subtle.” Lena groaned.

“Great. Well… Will you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow? Or well, today I guess.” Lena asked, a little self-conscious. But Kara nodded happily, taking Lena’s hand in hers.

“As long as you kiss me again.” Lena gave Kara a lopsided smile but complied with her request.

‘Best New Years. Ever.’ Lena thought to herself as she lost herself again against Kara’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like with Christmas time, everyone has been ignoring New Years Supercorp. I had to try to fix that. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: aeon-wolf


End file.
